


Bajka

by Sadako



Series: Kłamstewka [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako/pseuds/Sadako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pisane na fikaton na multifandom_pl.livejournal.com.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bajka

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane na fikaton na multifandom_pl.livejournal.com.

Cersei słyszała tę historię wiele, wiele razy. Ned by nie odpowiedział, zapytany o tamten dzień. Jaime zawsze to robi, jak zresztą wszystko, dla niej. Nie patrzy jej w oczy, ale nie drżą mu ręce. Nigdy nie drżą mu ręce. Odgarnia jej włosy z twarzy, całuje łuk brwiowy, przypiera ją do ściany, i mówi, mówi, mówi. Cersei stara się nie odrywać wzroku od jego twarzy, może tym razem będzie tam coś więcej niż w słowach. Może właśnie tym razem dowie się wszystkiego, wielka tajemnica zostanie zdradzona. Tak, jak zawsze powinno być między nimi, sekret wyjawiony nie do końca świadomie, przez tego, kto nie jest za niego odpowiedzialny. Potem przez chwilę wszystko będzie bardziej zrozumiale, kontrasty bardziej wyraziste, tylko po to, żeby znowu utonąć wśród wszystkich innych tajemnic.  
\- Drzwi się otworzyły… - Dłoń Jaimego w jej włosach, na brzuchu, nurkująca pomiędzy fałdy sukni – Wszedł do sali… - Gorący oddech na jej uchu – Wyglądał – Palce między jej udami – jakby właśnie rzucił na kolana cały świat – ach – i podszedł do tronu i…  
I Cersei nie słyszy już nic.  
– I był taki piękny, taki piękny – Jaime szepcze, całując jej ramię.


End file.
